Silence
by Whitesaber
Summary: Silence is something that she has never had much of, but they are bound to give her. Yes this is a threesome story but contains my two fav char. Hermione/Fleur/? Luna/Gabrielle This is rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Silence

_**Silence**_

"I love you," she says softly, brushing her hair.

"I know." He wraps his arms around her waist.

"Do you?" She smiles up at him, laying the brush on the dresser.

"Yes," he nods, kissing her bare shoulder.

"How? How do you know?" she whispers, leaning into him.

"I just do"

"Tell me," she commands.

"It warms me, from the core…" he kisses her neck, just under her ear. A quick

intake of air from the woman, and then kisses are exchanged.

"Do you love her?" She whimpers as he begins to trail his hand over her breast, his lips never stopping their movement on her neck until she asks that. He doesn't speak, but looks at her in the mirror. "Please tell me," she whispers to him, holding his hand as he tries to pull away. He isn't sure if he should tell her, but he isn't going to lie to his wife.

"Yes," he says, looking down at their intertwined hands. If he weren't directly by her ear she wouldn't have heard him.

She smiles, "kiss me."

He looks up at her in shock. "You're not mad?"

"Kiss me," she whispers. Turning her around in her seat to face him, he kisses her passionately. They kiss for what seems like hours but in truth is only a few minutes. She pulls away with a whimper from the last kiss, "I love her too." He looks at her, eyes wide, but for some reason he really isn't too shocked.

Smiling, he asks just to make sure he heard her right, "you do?"

"Yes," smiling as she answers him.

"For how long?"

"Since I first saw her at the Triwizard tournament," she blushes. He kisses her again.

"Me too," he admits. "She was so full of life, so focused on what was right or wrong. She wasn't afraid to tell you, either," he laughs.

She kisses him on the cheek and gets up to move to the bed. "If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be together now. She pulled me to the side and told me to forget him." She sits down on the bed, then giggles at the look on his face

"You never told me that." He moves, crawling on the bed leaning up against the headboard. She leans back on her hands and turns her head to face him, her long curly hair draping over his legs like a waterfall.

"I didn't think it was really important, but now with her living with us I remember the entire conversation."

"What did she say?" he asks curiously. She smiles.

"Told me he wasn't the one for me, said that he would only cause heartache and problems in my life. I thought she was full of it until I looked into her eyes. Then I saw she meant what she said." She lay on her back letting her arms drape over his leg.

He thought for a moment, "the letter! The one her sister brought to you" She nods. "Do you still have it?" he asks, knowing full well she does.

"You know I always keep things that are important to me."

"So…" he takes his glasses off and cleans the lens with his shirt.

She smiles up at him. Getting up she goes to her nightstand and pulls out a box. In it are letters from years back. He notices that she has been reading it because it is on the top. Picking it up, she hands it to him.

"Read it." She says.

"You sure?"

Her answer is just to put her hands on her hips and cock an eyebrow at him.

"I know you are dying to." He smiles sheepishly at her, then opens the letter and begins reading it out loud.

_ I know we have not spoken during my year here at Hogwarts. I cannot tell you why, but I ask that you me please meet me by the willow tree near the lake as soon as possible. There are a few things I must tell you. For your safety and his. I wish there was more time for me to explain, but there is not. Please meet me._

_Fleur_****

He looks up at her. "For your safety and _his?"_

She sits back down on the bed sighing, "I think that she meant you. She was so passionate about it. She went on telling me what was going to happen, what he would do if I stayed with him, Her eyes were so bright when she spoke to me. They glowed."

"They say some Veela's have certain abilities that allow them to see the future of others." He says to her, remembering what the book had said.

She smiles. "Yes, but usually it's only for their soul mates future or someone they are very close to. We weren't close then." She giggles, "I read the book too you know."

He turns red when she says that. "I couldn't help it. Something about her made me want to know more about her. Although it wasn't her thrall that got me, it was her passion for life. The way she would put a wall up not showing anyone who she really was, I saw glimpses while we were in tournament." He pulls her to him. "Did you know that after she fought her dragon she came to me, held my hand and pressed a small stone into it, and then whispered in my ear to use it against the dragon once I was away from everyone? That it would blind the dragon and give me enough time to get away?" His fingers began tracing small designs on her thigh.

"So that's why the handlers were so upset," she giggles.

"Yes, but that wasn't the only time," he nuzzles her neck, "before each task she would leave me clue or a item to help me."

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" she asks him.

"You didn't like her much at the time, remember?" he replied.

She is quiet for a while. They hold each other thinking of the woman downstairs. "It wasn't that I didn't like her…it was that I loved her and it scared me." She whispers. "I wanted to tear down that wall so badly, to be able to tell her, but" she sighs "everyone was so enrapt by her that I didn't want to just be added to that list of blind followers."

"I know," he says gently He lies down, and then pulls her on top of him. Her head resting on his chest, she began to count the heartbeats.

**_Silence fills the air._**

"Do you think that if we told her that she would…" He doesn't finish his sentence.

"I don't know. She was hurt badly by him," she says while caressing his chest.

His arms pull tighter around her and he lets out a growl of frustration. "She wouldn't do those things he says she has done."

"I know," she whispers

"He beat her," his growl getting a little louder.

"I know"

"She took it," it comes out through clenched lips. "He almost killed her the last time."

"I know" her voice soft and calming, hoping he doesn't get much louder for fear of waking up the woman who had captured their hearts.

"WHY?" He hits the headboard with such fierceness that he cracks it.

"To protect her sister," she sees all his anger ebb away when he realizes why.

"He threatened her sister?" She nods. "The bastard," he whispers harshly. Silence hangs in the air for a moment, and then a womanly chuckle can be heard

" Although I don't think he would have gotten very far. Luna would kill him before he could get to her."

He laughs tenderly. "Yes I do believe she would. Luna loves her so much… would give her anything."

The woman smiles. "I'm glad that she does though. Luna is such a gentle soul, but if you hurt someone she loves…"

The man interrupts her, "I wouldn't want to be on business end of that wand." They both let out a soft laugh. She wraps herself tighter around him as he brushes away a stray hair.

_**Silence hangs in the room once again.**_

"Do you watch her when she sleeps?" he asks, pressing a soft kiss on her head.

"Yes… she… has nightmares about what happened," she answers softly

"It kills me to hear her scream like that," he murmurs.

"Me too"

_**Silence is their company for now.**_

"Do you think she would have us?" she wonders out loud.

"I don't know, but I can only pray she would," he tells her.

"What would her family say?" she asks.

"I would think they would be accepting of it," he states.

"True, we would never treat her like _he_ did." she says softly, her voice going hard when she says _he._

"Never."

"Do you ever think of…hurting him for what he did?" she asks.

He takes a moment before he answers, "every day, but when she screams," he closes his eyes. "I want to kill him."

**_Silence wraps its arms around them_**_. _

"How I would love to have her in our bed," she says.

"To frighten the nightmares away," he whispers, "to hold her."

She snuggles into his arms. "To love her." A minute passes and the woman giggles, he looks down at her with a questioning look, and she smiles up at him."To make her scream in pleasure."

"To make her beg us not to stop," he chuckles.

She sighs softly, "we're in love with her."

"Yes, yes we are," he says

_**Silence watches them.**_

"Does it scare you?" she asks him while she plays with his hair

"Yes…and no." He takes his glasses off and places them on her pillow.

"Tell me," she whispers.

He is silent for a while, and then sighs sadly, "I don't want to ruin the friendship we have, and I don't want to frighten her away."

"You just want to love her, like you love me." She smiles at him again.

"Yes"

"I want the same thing," she whispers.

"Should we ask her?" he asks.

"I want to."

"So do I, but," he bites his lower lip.

"Tell me," she caresses his cheek.

"I don't want her to think we just want sex from her. "

"I know," she kisses him softly, "I don't want her to think that either."

"I want to have a family with her; to see her belly grow, see her smiling as she holds our child. "

"So do I," she says as she smiles up at him from his chest.

"With both of you, I want that with both of you," he tells her softly as he kisses her.

"I know, " she whimpers into his kiss.

"Do you?" he asks.

"Yes I do," she says.

He smiles and hugs her, "I do love you, and I love her."

"Feels good to say doesn't it?" she whispers.

"Yeah, it does," he chuckles.

_**The Silence is broken**_

They hear a loud scream, and the two lovers run down stairs, stopping only when they reach the woman they both love. The wife pulls the crying woman into her lap.

"Shh, we've got you," she whispers softly.

"No one will hurt you," the man whispers.

The woman begins sobbing, the wife holds her while the man rubs the sobbing woman's back gently. The sobbing woman holds on tightly to the wife. The three stay like this till the crying begins to wane into nothing but hiccups. He gets up and comes back with a glass of water, handing it to his wife.

"Here sip this," she says softly. The woman in her arms does so; once she is done, the man gently takes the glass from her and places it on the table.

"Zank you," the light accent fills the room.

The two lovers smile, she rarely speaks after a nightmare.

"Why don't you two go to bed," he says gently, "I'll sleep on the couch. "

She looks up at him, her arms still firmly wrapped around his wife. "Non, I could not do zat to 'ou. Eet ez your bed."

He reaches out, and smiles when she doesn't flinch from him. He tucks one of the platinum strands behind her ear. He looks up at his wife and she smiles back at him. They both realize that now is a good time. He kneels in front of her "It's not my bed."

"Nor mine," his wife tells the French witch. They see the confusion on her face.

"But it could be our bed," the woman says kissing the Veela softly on the cheek.

"If you want," he caresses her cheek with feather-light touches. The woman shivers and he pulls back, only to have her grab his hand. He watches her with baited breath. They both do.

"Why?" the Veela asks

"Because we love you," the woman whispers.

"Both of 'ou?"

"Yes," they say in unison.

"We have for a long time," he states.

"Why? I am nozing…" a feminine finger is placed on her lips.

"You are everything," she says to the woman in her arms.

"To us," he whispers.

"One night free of nightmares," she says in hushed tones while stroking the woman's hair. She sees the young witch bite her lower lip. The wife looks up at her husband; he nods telling her to ask the question. "Ask us," she says to the platinum blond.

The part Veela thinks about their offer. They have been so kind to her for the past 8 months, never asking anything of her. If truth were told she had loved them since she first saw them at the dinner table in Hogwarts during her 7th year. She whispers very softly,"what eef I want more zen one night?"

He stands and holds his hand out, "you can have as many as you want."

She looks up at the hand, and then at the young face that it belongs to.

"You can decide in the morning if you want to stay with us. But you will always have a place in our home. No matter where we are you will have a place with us."

"Nothing will change between us if you decide to go," his wife tells her.

_**Silence rains down upon them**_

She closes her eyes, and begins to think. Would it be so wrong for her to be with them? She waited so long for the both of them, but after everything that had happen with Bill…she tightens her grip on the woman.

"We're not like him," the woman says.

"Never will be," he tells her.

"We won't push you, but you need some sleep, true sleep," she states softly, her hand never stopping the light caresses on the Veela's hair.

"Yes," she says. He reaches for her and helps her up. The husband and wife smile at her then they gently capture her hands, and lead her to the master bedroom. The man pulls the covers down on the large bed. He then turns, watching his lover slowly undress the young French woman.

"Want me to get you a nightgown from the dresser?" he asks, already opening the drawer and pulling one out.

His wife looks up at the woman, "are you alright with this?"

Suddenly he is there standing next to them "I can sleep on the couch, if it makes you more comfortable." She shakes her head no. He smiles gently

"I'll turn around to give you two some privacy." He takes a few steps away and turns around.

"Always the gentleman," his lover whispers to the woman in front of her. She takes the woman's shorts and t-shirt from her, letting the young woman change into a silk nightgown.

"'ou don't 'ave…" once again fingers are on the Veela lips.

"We want to," the woman gently tells the French woman. Then she waits for her to change. Once she is done, she feels eyes on her. She sees the husband smiling gently at her.

"Beautiful," he whispers. She can't help but look away, but once again those fingers find her face.

"He's right. You are beautiful." She takes a stray strand and tucks it behind the young Veela's ear, and then takes the girl's hand and leads her to their bed.

"Why?" her voice carries such sadness in it, but they can hear a slight bit of hope within it as well.

The two lovers smile at each other; then pull her down, cocooning the Veela with their bodies. He brings the covers over them, "you're everything to us. " Harry's words wash over her.

"Because you deserve to be loved unconditionally," Hermione says to her, while her arms wrap around her. Fleur then feels two sets of lips kiss her, one on her neck, so soft that she barely realizes it, the other a mere ghost of a feeling on her own lips. Fleur wants to say more but the heat from their bodies makes it hard. "Sleep, love," Hermione whispers, "let us take care of you."

For the first time in three years Fleur slept with no fear in her heart. No nightmares to haunt her, no threats, no growls, just warmth, peace and a dream of a growing belly, a woman with auburn curly hair and a man with smiling green eyes watching over her.

_**Silence thanks them**_


	2. Chapter 2

This part is very dark. It explains what happened from before. Just letting you know:)

As always thank you for all the reviews, I hope you enjoy this part.

I would like to thank my betareaders as well. Poor dears having to put up with all my mistakes! lol and as always rememeber to TASTE THE RAINBOW!

* * *

Silence part 2

8 months earlier

"I told you what I want!" He shouts at her.

"I did as 'ou asked," she whispers to him.

"Did I say you could speak?" he reaches up and smacks her across the face.

"Pleaze, I…" He hits her harder this time.

"Keep it up and I will take it out on your sister!"

_Silence looks down sadly_

"Stay still," he moans, his hand pulls her platinum hair.

"Eet 'urts," she whimpers.

"Not to me." He moans again.

"Pleaze stop." She feels her tears on her face.

"Shut up!" he shouts at her.

"Pleaze…" she cries out quietly in pain.

He growls, shoving himself harder and deeper into her. "Act like you fucking enjoy it, like the good little whore you are or I will do this to them as well!"

Her tears fall faster. She tries to will the pain to go away, thinking only of one thing. She has to keep them safe from him.

_Silence hangs it's head in shame._

"What's wrong?" she asks, her grey eyes filled with worry.

"I'm concerned," she says to her lover.

"Why?" she plays with her lover's silvery hair.

"She 'as been zo withdrawn lately," the woman leans into the touch.

"I've noticed that as well."

The silvery blond bites her lower lip. Grey eyes watch her and gently touches those lips

"Talk to me."

The blue eyes look up into Grey eyes once again.

"I zink 'e 'its 'er." she whispers.

"WHAT!?" Grey eyes are wide with shock.

"I'm not sure but...I 'ave a feeling…"

_Silence wonders_

"Why would she let him in the first place?" she asks gently.

"I zink I know but... 'ou may not like what I tell 'ou," she states, avoiding the look her lover is giving her.

"Tell me."

The silvery blond is quiet and unsure.

"Please tell me," her lover asks again.

The air is still. The blue-eyed blond knows her lover is very protective of family.

'Do you not trust me?" the grey eyed woman asks

"Weeth my life. 'ou know zis."

"Why are you having such a problem telling me? It worries me."

The air is still once again.

"Please tell me," grey eyes beg her; blue eyes close for a moment.

"To protect me," She whispers.

_Silence listens_

The grey-eyed woman lowers her head. She is mad, not at her lover's sister, but at the man she had married. Her fists clench.

"We have to get her out," she states.

"I know," a soft answer is heard

"We need to do it now," Her voice is growing hard.

"I know." She caresses her lover's cheek, hoping to calm her down.

"We need help," she says as she relaxes into the touch.

"I know."

"Who?" the grey-eyed woman asks as she pulls her lover onto her chest.

"'arry and 'ermione," the young French woman whispers.

_Silence wonders if they will help them_

"Think they will?" she caresses the silvery blond hair and watches it reflection in the moonlight.

"I know zey will" she whispers

"How do you know that?"

"Zey love 'er."

"So do we"

The blue-eyed woman moves to look down at her lover, "Non, zey 're een love weeth 'er."

Grey eyes smiles up at her.

"'ou knew?"

The dirty blond chuckles but says nothing.

" Ow?" the French witch asks.

"It's was the way they acted towards each other. She always protected them. Even during the tournament. She was always watching over them, and they did the same thing." She sits up and leans against the headboard then pulls the other blond to her. "I remember seeing Him give her a potion a few days after the first task. They knew the potions that the healers were giving Fleur weren't working, so they brewed one that would work with her Veela heritage as well."

" I remember zat. She was surprised, but deep down she knew that they would never 'urt her." She nuzzles into the woman's neck.

" After each task, He would always give her one. She would never ask him, just would drink it. The healers thought they did all the work." She smiles softly, "But I knew the truth."

_Silence is intrigued _

"Does eet bozher 'ou?" She curls into the woman's side, arms wrap around her.

"What?" she asks

"Does eet bozher 'ou?"

"That they love each other?" She looks into those gorgeous blue eyes

"Oui"

"No, it doesn't. " She giggles.

"Zat ees why I love 'ou." The French woman kisses her.

"Oh? Is that the only reason?"

"Non."

"Tomorrow we go and get her." She nuzzles her neck again.

"Zank 'ou"

"I love you," she whispers.

"I know."

"I would die for you."

"'ou can kiss me instead."

"I'll do more than that," the naturalist whispers in the blonds ear.

"Pleaze do," she shivers.

Kisses and moans can be heard throughout the home.

_Silence blushes, and gives them privacy_

(a knock)

"Help us." Grey eyes ask.

"Pleaze." Blue eyes beg.

"Tell us." Chocolate eyes hands them some tea and sits with a set of green eyes.

"'e 'its 'er." Her lover's arms wrap around her." And we believe 'e maybe be doing more zan zat."

"How do you know?" Green eyes ask.

"I am 'er sister and Veela... I know"

"Please, I fear something may have already happened." Grey eyes plead.

Chocolate eyes look deep into green ones, and a nod of confirmation passes between them

'So do we," the woman with brown eyes whispers.

"'ou…"

"We have a feeling," the man interrupts her.

"So you will help us?" the dirty blond asks.

"Yes," they say in unison.

_Silence now has hope_

They have moved around the house. The four can hear yelling from inside. They all grab their wands, moving forward with their plan.

"Stop moving!" he punches her in the stomach." Why can't you just listen to what I tell you to do?" He smacks her hard across the face.

"Pleaze stop..." she can taste the blood in her mouth.

"Why do you always ask that?" he pulls her hair hard. "You know I won't."

He pushes her to the floor hard. Her head hits the table and she shouts in pain, he smiles at his handiwork and begins talking again.

"After I'm done with you," he kneels whispering in her ear, "I am going to do the same thing to your sister."

"Non, please!"

He picks her up by the hair again, "Then I will do it to you again. Once I'm done, I will make sure those two you hold so dearly will never want you. You'll be soiled goods, no one will want you after I'm done, or maybe I should do the same thing that I do to your sister to them? Hmm?"

Tears stream down her face clearing some of the blood away. "Non, leave zem alone, pleaze..."

A loud "crack" is heard.

"Step away from her." An icy masculine voice is heard.

"OH Look... he is here to save you." He laughs and takes the knife slicing her down her shirt, cutting her arm badly, she screams in pain.

"He said to step away from her." This time it's a woman's voice. Her voice was that of molten lava.

The abusive man just laughs louder,"What are you going to do?"

He then notices a bright flash of light. He looks to his left and sees steel grey and icy blue orbs staring at him... then he sees nothing but blackness.

Silence holds its breath

"The Aurors will take him away." She hears a man's voice.

"We need to get her to a healer and fast, she is losing way to much blood." Her mind is reeling; she hears more voices, they're female.

Then she feels arms surround her and a whisper, "I'm 'ere sister."

The broken woman falls into those arms and cries.

_Silence Cries with her_

* * *

I love reviews:) hint hint! please let me know what you think. There is a third part to this that i am working slowly on. I hope you enjoyed it. I knwo its a little dark but there is light at the end... trust me (grins)


End file.
